Le Salvateur
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: enfin le tem de mettre un resumé. donc die va tomber amoureux d'un kyo qui n'a pas vraiment son statut de warumono.... AU, Sentamentalisme, Lemon. Et oui tout ça XD C'est un Kyo X Die.


**Auteur** : Ajousan Amai

**Base** : Dir en Grey, plus précisément Die et… Oh vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt XD

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi bla blabla franchement je sait pas quoi dire. De toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui ai posé acte de propriété sur le Warunono et Die…

**Genre** : Déjà c'est un AU (on s'en doute un peu ah ben non pas vous, vous avez pas lu XD), y'a du Lemon et aussi des sentiments pleins tout partout…Euh… Non en fait…

**Note** : Gomen d'avance si les mots qu'emploie Kyo pour désigner son métier vous gênent un peu, mais moi je trouve que c'est pas assez fort, enfin bref on va pas débattre sur ça :p

**Re-note **: C'est parti d'une petite idée délirante et j'ai décidé de la sentimentalisée, mais peut être que je vous mettrais mon idée qui n'était QUE lemon XD

**Re-re-note** : Mes personnages ne se protégent pas car ils ont fait le test et tout et tout, donc si vous avez des envie faite comme eux : soyez sure de ce que vous avez en face lol « C'était un message de la ligue anti-sida » XD

**Re-re-re-note** : Promis j'arrête après, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis donc vous retenez pas. Si y'a des auteur/trice qui me lisent dite moi : C'est comment ? XD RxR

**Le salvateur**

Die était au volant de sa voiture et se dirigeait vers la rue de façon si habituelle qu'on aurait cru qu'il conduisait les yeux fermés. Il se dirigea vers le trottoir, fit un grand sourire aux demoiselles, refusa leurs services et s'arrêta devant la même _créature_ qui l'attendait presque sur le bord de la route. Il _la_ fit monter, _la_ conduisait sur le parking vide d'un supermarché et _la_ laissa faire la suite. Comme d'habitude _la sublime créature_ posa ses mains sur la bosse du jean, défit la braguette et sorti la virilité de Die. Elle se pencha et le prit à pleine bouche. Elle entama les vas et viens avec un professionnalisme tel que Die n'eut pas de mal à gémir et atteindre une ébauche d'orgasme. Elle se releva, essuya ses lèvres et rangea le tout.

Voila Die, 2450 yen (20 euros) pour toi je te fais un petit prix d'ami

Merci, tient Kyo.

Alors ? Tu m'invites chez toi pour aller plus loin ou comme d'habitude tu me ramènes ?

Je te ramène.

Je veux pas perdre mon meilleur client mais faut que tu penses à te trouver quelqu'un. Mais je suis pas là pour donner des conseils.

Exact, répondit Die vexé par les mots de Kyo

Arrête mon chou… Bon et ben à demain !

Mouai

Die repartit comme il était venu. Sa faisait des mois qu'il venait pour choisir toujours Kyo pour faire toujours la même chose, au même endroit à la même heure.

Il rentra chez lui et se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit.

Kyo se faufila sous ses draps et réveilla calmement Die. Il était nu et lui monta dessus. Il commença à l'embrasser puis descendit sous ses draps où il lécha, mordilla Die qui avait le visage crisper de satisfaction. Kyo était nu entre les jambes de Die qui les avait resserré autour de lui. Kyo entra un doigt en Die qui se crispa à nouveau puis un second doigt et les fit gigoter en lui. Die émit une complainte de plaisir au rythme des mouvement des doigt puis quand Kyo remplaça ses doigts il émit un cri de plaisir. Kyo entama des vas et viens aussi professionnel et expert que sa langue. Dans un cri Die se déversa mais ne sentit pas Kyo en faire de même. Il ouvrit les yeux, personne,

Kyo n'était pas là sous les draps mais une flaque de sperme y était. Die avait encore rêver, mais de façon tellement réelle qu'il appela Kyo pour voir s'il était vraiment pas là. Bien sur personne ne répondit et il se leva, le visage décomposé par la tristesse, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour s'essuyer, Ca faisait plus d'un mois qu'il faisait ce rêve et ils devenait de plus en plus fort.

C'est pour cela qu'il refusait à Kyo d'aller plus loin, il aimait tellement ses rêves qu'il avait peur d'être déçu par celui qu'il aimait sans connaître. Oui il aimait Kyo ce prostitué qui ne faisait que le sucer tous les soirs pour de l'argent, il l'aimait et s'obligeait d'effacer ce sentiment.

Mais cette peau si blanche et douce, ces yeux foudroyants avec une goutte de malice, ses cheveux blonds doux et cette voix douce, chaude mais en même temps froide et perçante… Die secoua la tête comme pour faire partir cette image. Il se regarda dans le miroir et s'ordonna d'oublier cette _créature_ si sublime et envoûtante. Il se dirigea vers sa cambre, changea les draps et se prépara pour partir.

Le soir venu il se jura de ne pas aller le voir, il devait résister à la tentation pour pouvoir l'oublier. Il s'installa devant la télé, il y avait un film comique pour lui changea les idées mais la fin arriva et le laissa seul avec ses pensés. Il zappa pensant retrouver un autre film mais rien ; il regarda donc un documentaire animalier sur la reproduction des hippopotames. Même de grosses bête idiotes comme tous arrivent à aller jusqu'au bout, se dit-il, en plus il l'abandonne à la fin merde moi j'y arriverais pas je l'aime tellement… Il changea de chaîne comme pour effacer l'image d'un Kyo nu sur lui.

Le temps passait, les minutes se suivirent avec grande peine et Die décida d'aller se coucher. Cette nuit son rêve se fit plus violent.

Les jours passèrent et chaque soir il se tapait à la télé la reproduction de chaque espèce. Il était tombé en pleine semaine animalière, un jour il en eut marre et décida d'aller louer un film, ou deux ou même quatre.

Quand il arriva il se dirigea directement vers les nouveautés sans faire attention aux autres clients. Rien ne l'intéressa et il décida donc de se diriger vers les films d'actions. Il tomba nez à nez face à _elle_, la _créature_, le _sublime_ Kyo qui le dévisagea surpris de le voir. Que faire ? Lui parler ? Ou l'ignorer ? Il décida de faire un léger sourire à Kyo et de l'éviter. Mais Kyo ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

Eh attend, attend t'as quoi ?

Hein ? Euh rien…

Pourquoi tu viens plus ? T'as fin trouvé quelqu'un ? lui demanda Kyo en souriant

Hein ? Euh non… Euh j'étais occupé…

Occupé pour venir me voir, mais pas pour louer un film cochon ! dit Kyo faussement jaloux

Quoi ? Mais non je cherche pas un film de cul.

Il se retourna et vis derrière lui la porte qui menait au rayon ''adulte''

Kyo l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui dit qu'il se moquait de lui. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce que Kyo tenta d'inviter Die à boire un verre entre gens ''normaux'', il ne travaillait pas la journée. Die, après une hésitation, accepta l'invitation et suivi Kyo à un bar. Arrivé, Kyo demanda à la serveuse une limonade. Il n'avait pas la même attitude que le soir, il flirtait presque avec la serveuse pour lui demander ce verre. Die ne sachant quoi prendre choisi la même chose que Kyo qui en plaisanta. La serveuse revint avec les verres et à son départ Kyo se pencha prés de Die.

Tu sais, moi je t'attendais, pourquoi tu viens plus ?

Je t'ai dit, j'était malade…

Non tu m'as dit que t'était occupé… Mais bon si tu veux pas le dire ça fait rien. Tu sais c'est pas tous les jours faciles donc quand on a des clients comme toi on les lâche plus. Kyo rougissait

Euh merci c'est euh… Gentil…

J'ai jamais voulu faire le trottoir…

Kyo parla à Die de la mort de sa mère et son père devenu alcoolique. Et du besoin d'argent pour nourrir ses frères et sœurs qui, depuis qu'ils ont appris son ''métier'' l'ont reniés. La solitude, la contrainte puis l'habitude. Kyo parlait de ça comme si c'était rien, inévitable : il finirait comme il a commencé : seul.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Die découvrit un Kyo seul et perdu comme lui… Il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Il lui fit un sourire compatissant, Kyo n'avait rien de pitoyable et lui non plus. Kyo se releva et lui rendit un sourire plus marqué. Ils continuèrent à discuter comme si de rien n'était, Kyo était drôle, profond et cultiver, encore des chose qui attiraient de plus en plus Die vers cette _créature_ envoûtante. Ils rigolèrent quand Kyo dû mettre fin à la discussion, le travail n'attendait pas.

Non reste s'il te plait

Non Die je peux pas. Tu vois maintenant les contraintes de mon travail ? Je ne peux pas être malade et je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des relations sauf pour de l'argent

Kyo lui sourit mais Die vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne trouvait pas ça drôle, au contraire, il se leva à contre cœur et déposa un furtif baiser dans le coin de la bouche de Die. Die l'attrapa par le bras.

Reste, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi. Rien ne t'oblige à rester toute ta vie sur ce trottoir.

Die c'est l'habitude et de toute façon je ne sais faire que ça sucer et coucher avec des inconnus. Il retenait une larme. De toute façon personne ne veut de moi…

Si moi, dit Die en rattrapant Kyo qui essaya vainement de s'extirper.

Non personne, personne ne veut d'un prostitué.

Kyo extirpa son bras et partit en courant, de grosse gouttes coulaient le long de ses joues et ce soir il ne rapporta pas beaucoup d'argent.

Les jours passèrent et Die ne voyait plus Kyo. Un soir en ayant marre il alla dans sa rue mais Kyo l'évita. Il en eut marre, sorti de la voiture et appela Kyo qui refusait de lui parler sous prétexte qu'il travaillait.

Oui je sais et je suis aussi un client alors monte… Onegai, lui dit Die irrité par le comportement de Kyo.

Il le conduisit sur le parking. À l'intérieur de la voiture il y avait un calme glacial. Il se garât et Kyo commença à le déhabiller.

Arrête tu veux ! dit Die en s'extirpant des mains douces de Kyo

Je te dit que je travaille donc si t'as pas besoin de mes services ramène moi… Tu me fais perdre de l'argent, dit Kyo essayant de le convaincre et se convaincre par la même occasion

Si c'est une question d'argent, c'est pas un problème, moi je veux juste te voir… Tu me manque.

Arrête et laisse moi travailler, Kyo se dirigea vers l'entre jambe de Die qui s'extirpa.

Non arrête, écoute moi s'il te plait, je veux pas de tes services et si tu veux de l'argent j'te le donne, ce que je veux moi c'est te sentir près de moi… Kyo rien ne nous maintient obligé, on peut toujours changer. Kyo… Je t'aime tellement… réussit-il à lâcher.

On aime pas un putain, on le baise ! cria Kyo les larmes aux yeux, arrête tes conneries et laisse moi sortir !

Kyo ouvrit la portière mais Die se jeta sur lui pour le retenir. Kyo se débattit mais Die le maintint serré contre lui. Kyo se débattait tellement fort que Die fut obligé de le lâcher. Die prit son porte-feuille et lui lança tout les billets qu'il pouvait y trouver.

Je veux pas de ton argent ! hurla Kyo, les larmes coulant encore le long de son visage.

Il sorti de la voiture et parti dans le sens contraire du chemin du trottoir et disparut. Kyo et Die repartirent chacun chez eux, essayant d'oublier ce moment.

Les jours passèrent et ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Des fois Die croisait Kyo qui avait une mine décomposée, d'autres fois il crut le voir au coin de la rue, derrière lui, il le voyait partout. Des fois il se risquait à passer dans sa rue ; ces derniers temps il avait remarqué que les clients se faisait plus entreprenants et il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais jamais il ne sorti de la voiture.

Les nuits passèrent puis les semaines et tous les soirs il se rendait dans la rue pour veiller à la sécurité de Kyo. Un soir de grande pluie il décida de rester chez lui. Kyo n'allait pas sortir par se temps ! Il s'installa devant sa télé, zappait, quand il entendu quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Se demandant qui cela pouvait-il être, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrît. Il vu un Kyo trempé jusqu'au os, tremblant comme une feuille, le regardant avec un sourire faussement naturel. Die ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Kyo puis il partit dans la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette pour qu'il puisse s'essuyé.

T'es pas venu ce soir ! commença Kyo en pleurant

Comment t'as fais pour… Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

Tu crois être discret ? Kyo releva la tête pour lui sourire et Die remarqua sa lèvre entaillée.

Sentant la question, Kyo lui que c'était juste un client un peu violent et il tomba en pleurs. Die le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer mais Kyo pleurait de plus belle. Après un moment Kyo lui demanda si il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain et Die le guida, il lui donna une serviette propre et li proposa de lui chercher des vêtements secs. Kyo entra dans la salle d'eau et se déshabilla, laissant tomber ses vêtements mouillés sur le sol ; il entra dans la douche, alluma l'eau et la laissa couler sur lui pour effacer les larmes qui coulait toujours. Die était dans sa chambre, il entendait l'eau couler de l'autre coté du mur. Il cherchait dans ses placards de quoi habiller Kyo. Il sortait des vêtements, les laissa tomber sur son lit pour que Kyo choisisse. Il entendit des bruits de pas sur la moquette et se retourna.

J'aime bien ça. Kyo montrait un tee-shirt écrit ''I'm what I am'' en lettres gothique rouge saignantes sur fond noir.

Euh prend le si tu veux

Die regardait Kyo. Il était encore tout coulant, une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'approcha du lit et prit le tee-shirt pour le poser sur une chaise. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Die.

J'arrête, j'arrête tout tu m'entend, je ne veux plus gagner de l'argent pour mon cul, plus jamais ! Il pleurait mais était clair : tout, tout était fini.

Die le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Die, tu te souviens l'autre soir dans ta voiture ?

Oui

C'était vraiment sincère ?

Bien sur

Tu m'a manqué tu sais ? Même si je te voyais me surveiller du coin de la rue, je me sentait seul sans toi. C'est nul je trouve et tellement… Mais Die je suis entrain de te faire une déclaration…

Eh ben arrête, je sais déjà la fin

Non il faut que je finisse. Die je te connais que depuis quelque mois, et encore, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Die…Die moi aussi je t'aime.

Kyo se précipita contre les lèvres de Die et l'embrassa. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur la moquette et Kyo enleva sa serviette. Cette nuit Die eut la certitude que Kyo l'aimait par 5 fois, les unes plus belles que les autres…

**Owari**

Bon, je vais pas faire de lemon, je pense que tout le monde se doute de comment ça finit... En plus si y faut que je le fasse 5 fois non merci X3


End file.
